


Jealous

by svabangchaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jealous Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svabangchaaa/pseuds/svabangchaaa
Summary: Mark has been clingy a lot lately. Well, to anyone but Haechan though. He's also avoiding him. He doesn't know why, and it pisses him off.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Jealous

Haechan was losing it. Seeing them clinging onto each other is really pissing him off. And it's his boyfriend who's being the clingy one! 

It's not his first time seeing it. Actually, he has lost track of counts. Fucking hell, Mark is too, too, too, too, clingy. He does that to the other members but why can't he apply that to him? He's his boyfriend! 

But him being a good for boyfriend, he wouldn't punish Mark. He has a lot of patience. Plus, he can't reveal their relationship to the public since their career is on the line.

The raven head's giggles echoed throughout the studio as Yuta hugged him tight, nearly stumbling because of the strong impact of the older. "Hyung, stop it!" he tried to pry his hands off of him, but alas. 

Yuta dove his face into the crook of Mark's neck and smiled, "No~pe!" he sing-song and swayed the younger side to side. 

What the hell, he can't do that but Yuta can? Haechan is totally not having it. His hands form into tight fists as he tried to suppress his jealousy, staring at the two with so much hatred in his eyes.

He felt a knock on the shoulder and whipped his head angrily, "What?" he spat. It turns out it's his hyung, Taeil, looking at him with concern. "Hey are you... Okay?" he asked, and Haechan huffed.

He rolled his tongue in the insides of his cheek and glared back at them, "Do you think I'm fine, hyung? Huh?" he crossed his arms with an antagonizing countenance. Taeil sighed and patted him on the back, "Haechannie, he's still yours in the end, right? I know he'll never replace you, you know him," the older reassured.

The brunette rolled his eyes, thrusting his jacket back and placed his hands on his hips, "Hyung, he doesn't even let me do that to him yet he lets the others do it? Hyung, I'm the boyfriend here—" he immediately got cut off when Taeil clamped his hand over his mouth.

"We're about to FILM, Donghyuck! and the staffs are around us!" he whispered. Haechan lightly pushed him away and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah," he said with a perpetually annoyed voice. Taeil once again patted him on the back and walked away. 

Haechan looked back at them again, "I'll see you at the dorms.." he mumbled as he watched Mark being tackled on the ground by Yuta and tickle him.

"NCT 127 ready to film!" 

He is totally not having it.

,,,

As soon as the group were done filming, they head back to the dorms and have their rest. Of course, with Mark still clinging onto everyone EXCEPT Haechan. What the fuck? 

He watched the ravenette lean on Johnny's shoulder and felt immense jealousy again. Mark is obviously avoiding him. But what has he done wrong? He doesn't remember mistreating the other, not even once.   
He's totally acting childish right now. And Haechan is going to stop that childishness. Oh he's so bad, he'll make it last. 

They finally arrived at the dorms, each member getting off the van. And of course Haechan hasn't got out yet, he watched Johnny carefully woke Mark up with a nudge on his shoulder. "Wake up, Markie," he softly spoke. Mark looked up to him, "Oh, sorry hyung," he yawned and stretched himself before getting out of the vehicle.

Haechan hasn't walked out yet, and Johnny noticed him. "Haechan, let's go," he said as he looked at the younger, waiting for his response. The tanned male didn't speak, but stared at him instead. The older came to a realization, "Oh is it about Mark?" he questioned, and the brunette cocked an eyebrow as a yes.

Johnny sighed, "Look, if there's something going on between you two, you should talk it out. We can't do this again for you," he said, and Haechan looked away with a scoff. "He started to avoid me," he spoke, "I didn't even do anything wrong," he concluded.

"Still, you should talk it out. Even if you think you didn't do anything wrong, you don't even know the reason why he's avoiding you," said Johnny as he hopped off, still looking at the younger. "Talk to him about it." 

With that, he walked away, leaving Haechan alone. A few days back he tried to have a conversation with the older. But it was always left off with; "Later, Donghyuck". "I have to go, Donghyuck,". "I'm busy, Donghyuck."

Fucking later, fucking busy, fucking leave. It's always like that. He is obviously avoiding Haechan. 

"Haechan, what are you still doing here? The members are in the dorm now," the manager spoke, and Haechan stood up. "Sorry," he mumbled and hopped off the van. He closed the door behind him and started to walk to their dorm. He bit his lower lip as he remembered Mark being clingy to anyone but him, and his eyes grew darker when he saw the latter by the entrance, who's talking to some lady.

Mark smiled at her, "Thank you," he said as he grabbed the plastic bag from her. The woman patted him on the shoulder and pinched his cheeks, "Aigoo, take care of yourself, yeah?" she caressed his hair. "How's Donghyuck and you?" 

At the mention of his name, he got curious and decided to eavesdrop. He hid behind a wall and listened carefully. He heard the ravenette sigh, "W-We're not okay, auntie," he said with a perpetually tired voice. The lady looked at him with worry, "Why? What happened?"   
"He might've known that I'm avoiding him by now... And I feel like there's going to have a consequence," the brunette rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Damn right there is," he mumbled. 

"Did he do anything wrong?" the feminine voice spoke. "No," at that, Haechan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was the reason then? What was all that for when he didn't do anything? 

"I-I just wanted to make him jealous that's all," said Mark, and his auntie got surprised. "You just wanted to make him jealous?" she wondered, and the ravenette nodded. She sighed, "I don't know what's going to happen to you, that is not a right thing to do since he has done nothing wrong."

"I-I know, auntie. I-I'll just apologize..."

"I hope nothing bad is going to happen once he knew about this."

"Yeah.. Thank you for the food, auntie."

After that, he heard the footsteps started to fade away, indicating that the woman has left. He watched his boyfriend walk upstairs from afar and clenched his jaw.

A simple apology won't solve it.

Oh he's so going to get it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i'll do fine in the next chapter but i hope you'll like it,, aNYWAYS AHHAHAHAHV leaving u guys w a cliffhanger cause im a baddieee 😎✊


End file.
